omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis
Anubis X42 better known as simply Anubis is an Android from Omega V: Redemption. =Description= Appearance Personality Anubis hates any form of organic life. In battle, he shows no mercy and takes no prisoners. He isn't the type of person your likely to make friends with. His awful personality is due to losing his two android brethren that were very close to him. Due to that, he has very few friends, and most of the few aren't real fun to be around. He has a short temper and he rarely smiles or shows joy. He thinks of sex as a party joke and isn't too fond of sleeping. He definitely isn't the kind of android you would want to anger. =Storyline= Anubis joins the party by aligning himself with the Mysterious Man. In a humorous scene, where the party are trapped inside a building with authorities outside, Anubis advocates on behalf of the party on page 720. Fat Police Officer: "Come on out now, lets discuss this man to man." Anubis goes outside with a white flag. Fat Police Officer: "Come on, quit while you're ahead, all you've got is assault." Anubis: "You got the militia out here." Fat Police Officer: "Exactly, now come on, quit while you're ahead, all you've got is assault, thats it." Anubis: "All I've got is assault?" Anubis laughed. Anubis: "Kiss me. I like to be kissed when I'm getting fucked." Fat Police Officer: "Come on come on... The most you're gonna get is 5 years, you'll be out in 1." Anubis: "You're a city cop, right? Assaulting is a federal offense. They got me for kidnapping, murder and armed robbery, I'm gonna be put in the scrap heap man... ... I don't want no flunky pig trying to con me, get me somebody in charge." Fat Police Officer: "I am in charge here!" Anubis looks to his left to see cops moving near him. Anubis: "What are they doing, WHAT ARE THEY MOVIN' IN FOR!?" The Fat Police Officer looked at the cops. Fat Police Officer: "Will you get the fuck back!!" Anubis: "Go on back there man, he wants to kill me so bad he can taste it." Anubis: "ATTICA!!! ATTICA!!! ATTICA!!! ATTICA!!! ATTICA!!! ATTICA!!! Fat Police Officer: "Calm down... calm down.." Anubis: "Tell them to put their guns down! If it wasn't for the tv guys they'd kill us all! Tell them to put their fucking guns down! Put the fucking guns down!!!!" =Relationships= Family * Lucca, Anubis' creator. * Various creations created by Lucca including Kanon. Friends * Belthasar, a mysterious man who was chosen by the Celestial Guardians to join the Omega V Party. Lucca made sure that Anubis would infiltrate the group by having him befriend Belthasar. *"The Devil", brother of the Anti-Christ, not to be confused with Satan, he meets Anubis during the boss fight with Lanacuras. Associates * The Omega V Party. Rivals *Hermate, a demon that killed the androids Anubis was closest to. Category:Androids Category:Darkness Category:Redemption Characters Category:863 AΩX Births